The Chase
'Disc 1' 'Commentary' Commentary by William Russell (Ian), Maureen O'Brien (Vicki), Peter Purves (Steven), Richard Martin (Director). 'Cusick in Cardiff' Raymond Cusick, the designer of the Daleks, visits the new series production studios in Cardiff to be shown around the TARDIS set and meet the newest version of his design. With Raymond Cusick, production designer Edward Thomas and designer Peter McKinstry. Producer: James Goss. Director: Paul Giddings. (12'44" | 16:9 | 2009) 'Radio Times Billings' Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. 'Production Subtitles' Text commentary by Richard Bignell providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. 'Coming Soon' A preview of Myths and Legends. The trailer for this story is available on The Masque of Mandragora. (1'35" | 16:9 | 2010) 'Disc 2' 'The Thrill of The Chase' Director Richard Martin looks back at the making of the story. Producer: James Goss. (10'25" | 16:9 | 2009) 'Last Stop White City' School teachers Barbara Wright and Ian Chesterton were the first people from Earth to travel with The Doctor and his grandaughter Susan in their time and space vehicle, the TARDIS. From their first step into the TARDIS in An Unearthly Child to their departure at the end of The Chase, the duo were involved in sixteen thrilling adventures that captured the imagination of a generation. This documentary tells their story. With actors William Russell, director Richard Martin, studio vision mixer Clive Doig and writer Simon Guerrier. Producer: James Goss. (13'15" | 16:9 | 2009) 'Daleks Conquer and Destroy' Since they first appeared on our television screens in 1963, the Daleks have been a source of enduring fascination for followers of Doctor Who. But just what was their appeal? With producer Verity Lambert, Dalek designer Raymond Cusick, director Richard Martin, actress Carole Ann Ford, new series writer Robert Shearman, new series designer Matthew Savage, model unit supervisor Mike Tucker and new series Dalek voice artist Nicholas Briggs. Producer: James Goss. (22'37" | 16:9 | 2009) 'Daleks Beyond the Screen' From the outset, the merchandising opportunities presented by the popularity of the Daleks was quickly realised and continues right through to the present day. With producer Verity Lambert, Dalek designer Raymond Cusick, director Richard Martin, new series Dalek voice artist Nicholas Briggs, new series writer Robert Shearman, new series designer Matthew Savage, Doctor Who merchandise collector Mick Hall, model unit supervisor Mike Tucker, Private Eye journalist Adam MacQueen, BBC Worldwide's Kate Walsh and Dave Turbitt. Producer: James Goss. (21'55" | 16:9 | 2009) 'Shawcraft: The Original Monster Makers' This documentary looks at the work of Uxbridge-based Shawcraft Models, who during the sixties provided many of the props and models for Doctor Who. With BBC designers Raymond Cusick, Spencer Chapman, John Wood and Barry Newbery, and Annette Basford, the daughter of Shawcraft owner, Bill Roberts. Narrator: Philip Kelly. Producer: John Kelly. (16'58" | 16:9 | 2009) 'Follow That Dalek' An amateur 8mm cine film from 1967 looking around the premises of Shawcraft Models. The film features numerous props and models from Doctor Who, many seem for the first time in colour. This feature includes an optional subtitle track by Richard Bignell which will require a menu to enable or disable. (12'00" | 4:3 | 1967/2009) 'Give-a-Show Slides' Sixteen stories presented on seven slides each, as featured in the Doctor Who Give-a-Show Slide Projector toy from the sixties. (12'15" | 4:3 | 1965/2010) 'Photo Gallery' A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. Producer: Derek Handley. (5'10" | 4:3 | 2010) Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Category:Maureen O'Brien Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase